Talk:The Cloud Minders (episode)
MinDers? Am I the only one who realizes that the title of this article is the cloud min'D'ers? -- :No, it's pretty clear from the episode itself, if you've ever watched it. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 00:24, 6 May 2005 (UTC) Kirk's actions * The whole point of Kirk sealing everyone in the mine was to: A) Trap them so they would be forced to give in and agree to negotiate. B) Force Plasus to empathize with the Trogs by experiencing their subhuman existence in the mines. C) Prove to Vanna that something you cannot see can harm you. She didn't believe his zeenite story-- he sought to prove it to her by concentrating the gas in a small space. His demonstration worked more quickly and effectively than he intended. This is not a great episode, but Kirk's actions seem pretty obvious if you pay attention. Completing the summary of this article I came upon this article as I as watching the episode on television. Seeing that the summary needed attention (as evidenced by the red box), I filled in the second part with what I just witnessed. I didn't take off the "needs attention" marker because 1) frankly, I'm new at this and I don't really yet know whether this summary is complete, and 2) I do want other people to see that I've changed it and to contemplate what other changes need to be made. Thanks; it's fun to contribute to Memory Alpha... almost as fun as reading it. ^_^ Mathwizard44 17:37, 5 February 2007 (UTC) :I agree that this summary is very complete - esp. compared with the majority of the TOS summaries on MA. Although it's a bit lengthy, I took the liberty of removing the PNA; -Vivec 06:42, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Shown in Britain? Only episode I have never seen on British Television. Was it ever shown on British TV in the 1970's or early 80's? :Can't see why it wouldn't have. --- Jaz 01:35, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Set Designer A background note compliments Matt Jefferies on his imaginative set design. Was Jefferies the actual set designer? I thought he just did the Enterprise models and various other ships, and other people designed and built the actual sets used for various episodes. Sir Rhosis 04:54, 2 May 2008 (UTC) The River The river that is seen from the balcony on Stratos I have heard is an actual river in South America. In fact, I've heard that the producers took a picture of it right out of a National Geographic book and that is the picture which we see in the episode. I actually saw this picture once in a 1980s text book. Does anyone know what the name of that river is? -FC 16:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Directly from Mike Okuda: ::The image of the planetscape below is based on the same photograph used by Cinema Research Corp in creating the episode's original visual effects in 1969. That photograph was taken by astronauts on the Gemini IV orbital mission in 1965 and shows the Hadramawt Plateau dry river basin in southern Saudi Arabia. For the remastered effect, Dwayne A. Day of the National Research Council and John Hargenreder of the NASA History Office combed through NASA archives at NASA Headquarters in Washington D.C. to find the original photograph for the remastered visual effects team. (The distant mountains on the horizon are based on a different photo, taken by astronauts on the International Space Station.) :--Jörg 16:38, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Cool! We should add that in as a background note if it isnt already there. Thanks for the quick response! -FC 16:40, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Cavern Implement/Mortae? In the plot narrative, the miners' tool is called only a cavern implement but in the second half of the show, Plasus asks Kirk, "Are you as brave with mortae as you are with a phaser?" Should that be mentioned? That's obviously plural; would the singular form be mort, morta, mortum or something else? Hmmmm... UncleBubba 12:11, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm watching this episode now and Vanna just called them "mortays" (or "mortaes"), clearly the plural of "mortae/mortay". Shideg 03:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Symbols on Vanna's white shift's collar Is this the Ardanan language, possibly? --LauraCC (talk) 18:03, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Shortened Summary I made several edits to shorten the length of the summary, but it still covers most of the plot points. There was too much detail in the summary, based on the amount of detail of other episodes, with quotes and line-by-line details that don't significantly add to the summary. It now reads more like other episodes. Thebilldude (talk) 04:51, December 18, 2016 (UTC)